<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied Souls by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476285">Tied Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround'>Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altercember [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Era, M/M, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day seventeen: Soulmates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altercember [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You and your soulmate share the same talents. What one learns, the other can also do. [Canon Era]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John has never really been a good writer, but when he's like, 16 he fucking writes a dozen essays on the most mundane things and he's like, "My soulmate is a great-ass writer." And Mulligan, bless him, is like the father of John and is sitting there staring at the stack of papers jealously. At least he can speak French.</p>
<p>Until one day John speaks it fluently and now there's a growing list of what his soulmate and he could do. John learns art and one day he's able to pick locks and pickpocket people.</p>
<p>Like, what the fuck Laurens how is your soulmate so fucking talented?</p>
<p>Alexander, however, learns to speak English and Spanish through his soulmate and art, he also learns the piano and medical procedures, and war stuff. Alex is happy and keeps learning things to help his soulmate and vice versa. The people at the island are dumbfounded when Alex one day was horrible at swimming and the next day he swims better than most of the occupants of the island.</p>
<p>Hamilton and Laurens unanimously agree that they're in a challenge; who learns more than the other.</p>
<p>Mulligan and Lafeyette meet and they're soulmates, so John is their gay son and they watch proudly (and worried) as he grows.</p>
<p>Then they meet and Hercules just casually mentions "oh, John and his soulmate are like in a competition of who can learn more."</p>
<p>And they figure out they're soulmates and they get even more competitive.</p>
<p>Also they're scary. Exhibit 1:</p>
<p>"Hear ye', hear ye'," Seabury calls. Hamilton <em>and </em>Laurens debate with him and it's goddamn scary. Samuel actually burst in tears while John and Alex highfive. Hercules and Lafeyette clap and Burr rubs his forehead.</p>
<p>Exhibit 2:</p>
<p>"You wanted to see me, sir?" Alexander asks, entering the tent. He's hired and immediately, he says, "You should hire my soulmate too. Er, John Laurens."</p>
<p>Washington agrees and he swears they get a lot more done in a week than congress does in a year.</p>
<p>And the debates. Do not forget the debates.</p>
<p>Anyways, Hamilton and Eliza are friends, like siblings, and she moves in with him and Laurens' place. The war is won and debates. </p>
<p>Alex and Laurens are both there in congress, and when Jefferson starts arguing with the two. Hercules watches the poor soul get roasted.</p>
<p>Exhibit 3:</p>
<p>Maria had come to John to walk her home. He's dragged into her bed. He looks at her for a second. "You do know I'm gay, right? And that I know who my soulmate is?"</p>
<p>She flushes red and he leaves the room.</p>
<p>A day later Maria is startled by someone who snuck up on her. "Heard you tried to hit on my soulmate."</p>
<p>And she's scared shitless and James finally gets into jail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Each Other's Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can teleport to each others side after they meet [Canon Era]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not connected to last chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmates are rare.</p>
<p>Alexander met John Laurens and doesn't think for a second before teleporting next to him.</p>
<p>"This is my soulmate." Alex states. Burr pinches his nose in annoyance and Hercules stares. Lafeyette laughs.</p>
<p>So now they teleport to each other all the time. Like, if Alex wanted to go somewhere faster? No, it doesn't matter if it's a five minute walk, you were already here. Or in war? Like John is about to be shot but he teleports to Alexander at the other end of the battlefeild.</p>
<p>And then John, who has just heard that Alex died in the Schuykill river, teleports to him. He was soaking, injured, but not dead. They make it to camp.</p>
<p>And George is just there, working with John waiting for Hamilton to come back and <em>pop</em>! He's there and George might never get used to it.</p>
<p>And in South Carolina? John sees the bullet whizzing towards him and he teleports with not a second to spare. He sees them, and that war was over. "I was just about to be killed when war was over," he muttered to himself and Alex is alarmed, like "Are you okay? What do you mean that you were going to be k i l l e d John Laurens?!"</p>
<p>The Black regiment is freed and oop.</p>
<p>Anyways at work now that war's over, Hamilton and Jefferson are arguing then John pops out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Jefferson? Hamilton just kisses his cheek and goes back to debating with Jefferson.</p>
<p>Laurens is finished writing a bill to pass and Hamilton pops out of nowhere, in a dress. He looks at the rest in the room and states "it was a dare. The Schuyler sisters gave me this as a joke but jokes on them, I'm a pretty-ass-fucker in a dress."</p>
<p>And now that they look, they realise half his hair is braided into a crown and flowers are decorating the crown. He also shaved and dear god he looks like a woman.</p>
<p>He sits down, grabbing a quill and starts writing.</p>
<p>And the Schuyler sisters sees him and "holy fuck you're pretty." Like, duh. Look who you're talking to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Strings [Marvel Reincarnation AU]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unconnected to any previous chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander could see red strings. Some people's strings were broken, some were dragging on the ground and some tight. Alexander could also interact with the strings. He could disconnect and rearrange strings, and connect others. He didn't bother with his. (He stared at the string that lead upwards and wondered if aliens exsisted.)</p><p>Alex stared at his reflection. It was a carbon copy of his past self, just younger. He was walking to school when a spider bit him. Shrugging it off, he continued to school.</p><p>He was sent home sick for he day and awoke with powers like that Spider hero in Queens. He'll have to find him.</p><p>He noticed something weird; he could send charges of electricity through the red strings and if he turned invisible his string did too.</p><p>At the age of 7, he remembered his past life, (A hurricane, a battlefeild, a family,) and he thinks that maybe, maybe he'll find someone from the past too.</p><p>Like when he met his third grade teacher (oop skipping grades). "Mr. Washington sir!" He said, doing a salute. Luckily no one was around to see it.</p><p>The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, Alexander Harrison at your service, sir." Alex said.</p><p>"Hamilton. Why don't you sit down?" He says in his command tone. Alex sat down, taking out a pen and writing. "And come after class."</p><p>Yeah. So his teacher is George Washington. Cool. Anyways, his killer (Aaron Burr, now Aron Burt) is his friend and his string leads to a girl in class.</p><p>"If you killed someone, would you feel regret?" Alex asks one day.</p><p>Burt nodded. "Definitely."</p><p>Alex smiled at that. "Anyways, how do you feel about reincarnation?"</p><p>Burt shrugged, "I think it's real."</p><p>"I know it's real." Alex said back.</p><p>"Hamilton?" Aaron asked.</p><p>"Burr." Alex said and Burr nodded towards the boy.</p><p>So yeah, his friend is Burr.</p><p>Anyways, He met Spider-Man (with something to hide his identity) and he's now 17 years old.</p><p>..... And he's on a donut spaceship. Flying in the sky. (After meeting Tony Stark and Pepper Potts he was taken under Pepper's wing.) He braced himself to feel something- maybe stop breathing? Become cold?</p><p>Nope. His soul string is getting less tense, and he might just meet his soulmate. He's also able to breathe without air. It's like he's made to be in space.</p><p>.. Space-Spider.</p><p>Back to the topic! He and Peter are sent back home but let's be honest, he doesn't listen that much to others. They save the wizard (thanks Peter for the movie reference. He can't watch those movies- PTSD, ya know) and his string is becoming shorter by the second. The ship crashes on a planet.</p><p>They are attacked. He's fighting a woman with atenas and then he turns around to face a boy who looks his age. He had curly hair, and looked exactly like a young John with some changes- he had angel wings, for one. His breath is taken away.</p><p>"John?" His mask is slipped off.</p><p>"Alexander!" He yells and is hugged.</p><p>He stares at his red string, which leads to John. Without a moment's thought, his lips are attached to the taller. For a moment he's panicking, then Laurens is kissing back.</p><p>The suddenly something sounds behind them. They turn around to see an audience.</p><p>"... Surprise?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>